We have invented a novel class of bent laue x-ray analyzer systems that offer unique capabilities for x-ray absorption spectroscopic and x-ray microprobe studies of dilute metalloproteins, biomaterials and bioengineering research, and environmental sciences. This detector concept has been received with great interest in the XAFS community and it is clear there would be significant demand if commercialized in an appropriate manner. Performance of this detector systems is expected to be exceptional in regard to energy resolution, maximum count rate, and time response, and the cost to the end user could be very reasonable. The goal of this proposal is to determine optimal designs, and to constructs and test this new class of detectors in a lower energy range than previously attempted. If successful, the devices will be made available commercially at reasonable cost to experimenters and synchrotron facilities. Although devices of this type have been successfully tested at high energies (20 KeV and above), we intend to develop optimal designs in the range from 4 KeV to 15 KeV, and also to explore alternative methods of fabrication and shaping the extremely thin crystals that are needed at low energies. Methods of maximizing throughput by two- dimensional bending and construction of multi-element arrays also will e investigated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This class of devices has substantial potential commercial impact serving the x-ray spectroscopy community. Near-term revenue estimates are in the $5M range. Secondary impact will be even more important because this represents an enabling technology for biomedical sciences, bioengineering, materials research, chemistry, physics, and environmental sciences.